


A Heart Is The Worst Kind of Weapon

by sniperscythes



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Missing Scene, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, Sort of happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperscythes/pseuds/sniperscythes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from RvB S13E08: 'Test Your Might'. What happened to Carolina in the portal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heart Is The Worst Kind of Weapon

Carolina stepped through the portal, entering a dark, empty space.

“Epsilon, are you seeing this?”

No response.

“Epsilon?” Again, nothing. Carolina barely had time to scan the room - a base, or a warehouse, it seemed - before a booming voice rang out.

“Who. Are. You?” The voice was alien. Carolina smirked from under her helmet.

“I’m your true warrior.” Gun raised, she looked up at the apparent source of the voice, although nothing appeared. The voice gave no response, but another did.

“Actually, that would be me.” A black suited figure rounded the corner, confidence in their steps.

_‘No. It couldn’t be. There’s no way...'_

“Tex?” Carolina’s voice was incredulous, voice wavering. Even before she could process it, a second voice came from above her.

“Hey there, Carolina.”

Carolina gasped, stumbling backwards. York, who was _dead, how was he here_ , stood surrounded by an ensemble of Freelancers. Tears sprung to her eyes in horror.

Maine. The Dakota twins. Florida. Conneti- no, CT - no, _Connie_. Wyoming. And York, kind-hearted York, who stayed by her side even during her lowest points, and was killed by someone standing barely a metre away.

“Are you here to kill me?” Carolina laughed, without spirit. “Came back from the grave to best me one more time, Tex?” She turned to the black-armoured soldier, who chuckled.

“I think you’re doing a pretty good job of failing by yourself, Carolina. Even now, you still want to beat me. Pretty pathetic, being jealous of a dead girl.” Tex mused, flipping her knife in her hand. York spoke up.

“None of us are here to kill you. As you said, we’re dead. Thanks to you.” York sounded like he was striking up a conversation.

Carolina felt anger burn in her chest.

“I didn’t kill you! That bastard Wyoming did! Epsilon told me so.”

“You’re believing A.I. now, Carolina? After all Sigma did? After they twisted your vanity so much you almost died?” York’s tone became darker. Carolina stuttered.

“I - no, I mean -“

“And then, after I stayed with you for _days_ , never leaving your side, you _abandoned me_. Abandoned me because you were so sure that Tex was using me to get more A.I. Whose fault was it really, ‘Lina? Who’s really to blame?” York spat out.

Carolina dropped her rifle, gripping her head.

“You’re not real. It wasn’t my fault!” Tex laughed, the other former Freelancers following suit.

“You let the Meta take your A.I. because you were too weak. Too weak to handle even two of them, when he had so many.” Tex sneered.

“You were too weak to take down the Director yourself. And because of that, we all died.” South said, bitterness in her tone.

“You weren’t strong enough to protect the Alpha, so they got me to do it.” Flowers spoke calmly from the back.

“I gave the information about our dear Director to Tex. You weren’t worthy enough to have it.” Carolina felt CT’s eyes bore into her skull.

“It wasn’t even you who killed the Meta. One of those stupid _reds_ did it! You lay around uselessly on the ground!” Wyoming laughed nastily at her.

Carolina backed away, rifle forgotten where it lay on the ground. She shook her head violently.

“I am strong enough! IYou don’t know, you’re not real! You’re not real, you’re all dead-“

“Even if we aren’t real, Carolina, doesn’t mean it’s not true.” York sounded almost sad, and he shook his head at her in disappointment.

“NO!”

 

—

 

A resounding crash echoed around the temple. A blue suit of armour came flying out of the pillar of light, collapsing on the ground. Dr Grey rushed forwards.

“Are you alright? Are you injured?” She scanned Carolina quickly. “Hm, all fine.”

“What did you see? Was it like Tucker? Did you see Felix and Locus?”

“It - It was the Freelancers. I don’t want to talk about it.” Epsilon sighed in frustration.

“C'mon Carolina, that’s nothing! Tell us _something!_ ” the A.I. gritted out. Carolina flinched slightly at the tone, still attempting to recover from what had happened.

“I said, I don’t want to talk about it!”

“Carolina, all I saw when I went through was static. You gotta tell us more! You saw the Freelancers, then what happened? Some crazy karate? Big gunfight?” Epsilon pressed for details.

“No, there was no fighting. They just - look, it doesn’t matter.”

“See, not as easy as it looks, huh?” Tucker burst out smugly.

“I will throw your ass right back through that portal if you don't-“ Carolina’s fingers gripped her rifle tighter.

“Okaaaay! Happy thoughts, happy thoughts…” Dr Grey interrupted, quelling the situation. 

‘If only I had any.’ Carolina thought to herself. Her annoyance at Tucker had somewhat stilled her furiously beating heart, which was something to be thankful for.

 

As it, by some weird fuck-up in the Universe, became clear that _Caboose_ , of all people, classified as a ‘true warrior’, Carolina’s unease from leaving the portal still plagued her. Could she really beat Locus and Felix? She was good, it was true, but had she just been kidding herself? She scowled, staring down at the ground.

“Hey, Carolina?” Epsilon muttered to her. She turned to look at the floating hologram.

“Hm?”

“Whatever it was you saw, don’t think about it. It was fucked up enough to accept _Caboose_ as it’s match for all the conditions, so it can’t be that accurate.” Epsilon sounded emotionless, but Carolina thought she detected a hint of concern. She gave a small smile underneath her helmet.

“Don’t worry, Epsilon. I’m gonna prove them wrong."

**Author's Note:**

> prompt me at sniperscythes.tumblr.com. I apologise if this is bad, I'm not too good at writing angst.


End file.
